


fall towards burning

by burnthesocks



Series: old man and twink robot [11]
Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Awkward Boners, Blow Jobs, Bottom Hank Anderson, Connor Has a Bigger Dick, Deviant Connor (Detroit: Become Human), Flirting, Frottage, Getting Together, Hank Anderson Has a Big Dick, Idiots in Love, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Post-Peaceful Android Revolution (Detroit: Become Human), Sexual Roleplay, Sexual Tension, Teasing, Top Connor (Detroit: Become Human), somewhat awkward at least
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-31
Updated: 2020-08-31
Packaged: 2021-03-07 00:22:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,813
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26217820
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/burnthesocks/pseuds/burnthesocks
Summary: Hank pretends he doesn't notice Connor's blatant flirting and eye-fucking until Connor finally breaks.
Relationships: Hank Anderson/Connor
Series: old man and twink robot [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1858183
Comments: 16
Kudos: 141





	fall towards burning

**Author's Note:**

> title is a lyric from 'fool' by boa.

The first time it happened, Hank hadn’t known what to think.

It was before the revolution was won, back when he and Connor had still been on the deviancy case. It was almost amusing to think that he had been so resentful of androids, and now he was in love with one.

Almost, though there wasn’t often a day that passed that Hank didn’t regret his aggressive behavior towards Connor. Connor insisted that it was fine and that he was unphased, but Hank knew better to believe that. Before he’d really known that the deviants were alive, Hank denied the flashes of hurt he’d seen on Connor’s stupidly pretty face. 

Who the fuck designed an android to look like that? Hank almost wished he could have had a one-on-one with Kamski, just to ask the asshole who the _fuck_ designed this fucker to be exactly Hank’s type.

So, it wasn’t exactly ideal- or maybe it was, but Hank couldn’t start thinking too far down that path- that the android fucking _winked_ at him. Telling Hank about how adaptive he is to human unpredictability, Hank also had the first dangerous impulse that he almost carried through with. He’d almost fucking kissed Connor. He opted to instead put his mouth on the straw in his soda because the temptation was far too strong. Certainly would have been unpredictable of him, he thought with bitter amusement. Or maybe not, because God knows what kind of scans Connor was running on Hank all the time. Hank hoped none.

The second time Hank noticed it was when they had met up at the Chicken Feed and Connor had clung to him, his LED was the brightest shade of blue Hank had ever seen it. Hank still remembered stumbling through his words the day Connor risked the revolution for him in CyberLife Tower as the two of them stood among thousands of newly-deviated androids. He’d asked Connor if he could still see him when it was all over if Connor ever found the time. Connor had given him the most genuine smile he’d ever seen on the android’s face, practically beaming at Hank, and told him that he’d love that.

Hank concluded he’d never seen anything more beautiful.

And that changed the next day when Connor finally let go of Hank, exhaling softly, and Hank realized that he was crying. Connor was fucking _crying_. Hank was startled and the only explanation Connor provided broke Hank’s heart.

“That was very nice,” Connor had said quietly. “I don’t think I’ve ever felt anything as nice as being able to hold you.”

Hank looked at him in his sparkling puppy eyes, so intensely feeling, and he wondered how he’d ever thought Connor to be an unfeeling machine. He also realized that Connor, no matter the circumstance, would always be the most beautiful thing Hank ever saw.

Hank didn’t remember any other times it happened nearly as vividly than the first two times, because, after that point, it happened a lot more often. It would be Connor giving him a soft smile Hank had yet to see him give anyone else in a way that made Hank’s heart clench, or Connor staring at him across their desks with a look that made Hank feel as though Connor was about to pounce on him. He'd lost count of the number of times Connor flirted with him.

No. Connor was _not_ flirting. That was what Hank had desperately been trying to tell himself, and he’d been failing miserably if his more frequent dates with his right hand had anything to say about it. And as they sat in Hank’s car, Hank stalling to drive, it was no exception.

 _There’s no way I’m getting hard thinking about getting fucked by my android_ , Hank reassured himself desperately, but it was an absolute lie if the semi in his pants had anything to say about it. The worst part was, Connor was right there, sitting in the passenger’s seat with perfect posture, a good little robot. He could probably scan Hank, if he wanted to, and pick up on his dilemma. Hank would probably call him fucking weird and say it's a poorly timed boner, nothing more, but he had a feeling Connor would pick up on that lie, and the idea of it only made the blood rush down to his cock even faster. He was practically dizzy where he sat, the two of them still parked at the precinct.

Hank had decided to wait to drive for a bit, which Connor seemed pleased about, though there was worry in his eyes nevertheless. Hank was already wanting to go back on his decision that he’d made to go to Jimmy’s, and he hated himself for it, knowing the only reason he was holding back was because of the concern in Connor’s eyes. There was something behind it, too, Connor gazing at him from the passenger side, and Hank had a horrifying suspicion of what that emotion was. Hell, Hank wasn’t ready to think about that. Not nearly drunk enough, he concluded, but when he opened his mouth to speak, Connor beat him to it.

“I really would not recommend you have any alcohol tonight, Hank,” Connor said, his voice sounding strained. Hank wondered if Connor was a fucking mind reader.

“No alcohol, huh? And why’s that?” Hank would be lying if he said he wasn’t curious about why exactly Connor was attempting to limit his alcohol consumption, despite having asked the android on other occasions. He liked hearing Connor’s answer, and it didn’t disappoint this time around.

“Hank,” Connor sighed. “You know I’m concerned for you, don’t you?”

“Yeah, alright,” Hank grumbled in deflection. From the moment Connor had approached Hank in that exact bar that weighed on Hank’s mind, the android had always been quite impudent. Hell, the fucker spilled his drink on the floor. Part of Hank’s anger and general ornery disposition, though, was from the immediate sexual attraction he’d felt from Connor’s disrespectful and bossy attitude. Hank was his superior, both a police lieutenant and a human, but Connor hadn’t seemed to give it any mind. His mindset of humans being superior to androids quickly turned around the moment Connor walked into his life, and he’d _never_ fucking say it, but he knew that he’d do anything for Connor.

“So, we’ll go home, then?” Connor asked, tone still a little too professional, but he was working on it. It wasn’t the first time Connor had called Hank’s place home- Hell, Hank had honestly lost count- but it never failed to warm Hank’s sap heart.

“Yeah, Con, whatever,” Hank feigned a neutral attitude as he finally put his car into reverse and backed out of the parking lot.

“Thank you,” Connor said quietly, tone almost smug, and folded his hands in his lap. Hank shifted uncomfortably in the driver’s seat, his cock still a bother despite the fact that quite literally nothing was happening.

There was nothing inherently arousing about driving in Detroit- in fact, thinking about it too much probably would make Hank’s problem go away. But there was something about Connor’s presence in the passenger’s side and Hank hoped he was imagining the sexual tension between them. Just like he’d hoped he imagined the look Connor gave him as he watched a stray drop of coffee slide down Hank’s mouth and onto his neck as Hank carelessly downed the garbage coffee provided by the precinct.

Or, at least, he wished he was hoping those things, but deep down he really wasn’t. Deep down he _wanted_ Connor to look at him like that; like he was the most delicious fucking thing Connor had ever laid his all-seeing android eyes on, and he was ashamed of it. 

Just a dirty old man that couldn’t stop thinking about Connor’s cock.

He’d always pondered the idea of it since the Eden Club and his suspicions were confirmed when he’d walked in on Connor changing one day. Connor, ass naked, seemed to have no shame, and Hank wondered what the fuck kind of social module he had as he slammed the door shut and pretended not to think about the size of Connor. Connor, even flaccid, was… comically large. So much so that it didn’t quite seem… proportionally correct, and Hank wondered if the fuckers who designed him thought it’d be funny or some shit. Connor was larger than Hank, though at least Hank’s cock matched his build.

But if anything, it was endearing, and also far too arousing. Hank recalled vividly the assertive behaviors Connor sometimes exhibited and wanted so strongly to see more of that. Wanted it so much that he’d not noticed the light turn green.

“Hank!” Connor hissed as an automatic cab honked at him from behind and Hank had to stop himself from fully slamming his foot down on the gas. He flipped off the damn thing and continued past the light, though his face was flushed slightly and Connor was peering at him in a way that made him feel small. That same cool, calculating, and almost predatory gaze, as though Connor could see right through him. Hank pathetically shifted in an attempt to cover his blatant erection, though he knew it was fruitless. His eyes darted over to look at Connor, who had that fucking look on his face that Hank knew all too well. Hank, knowing what it entailed, immediately interjected.

"Oh, no, don't go fuckin' scannin’ me, Connor," Hank put his hand over his face with the other on the wheel, ever helpful. He knew it was too late when Connor clicked his tongue.

“Hank, it would seem that you-”

“Shut the fuck up,” Hank growled, taking the hand from his face and pointing it at Connor, glaring at him after turning the corner onto his street. He felt relief as his driveway came into view, no longer looking at Connor, because how could he when Connor looked like… _that._ There was no real way to explain the way Connor was looking at him other than saying it was something out of a fucking wet dream. Hank briefly wondered if that’s what this was, but ultimately decided _yep, no, not a dream_ when Connor brushed his hand against his thigh after they’d parked in the driveway.

“You have an erection,” Connor said. Hank sighed, not knowing whether to be embarrassed or annoyed. He settled on enamored; leave it to Connor to state the obvious. Connor’s hand twitched on his thigh and Hank knew the android well enough to know it was unintentional. Probably needed the damned coin that he flicked around so much, the show-off. 

“ _You_ should shut the fuck up,” Hank repeated, unbuckling the seatbelt that he only wore under Connor’s scrutiny; he cared about the law until it came to his wellbeing, and by that point, he couldn’t be bothered to give a damn. Connor would always get upset with him at this, though, so he at least tried to be good about it.

To be good for Connor.

 _Fuck,_ he thought as his cock twitched in his jeans. Connor’s eyes darted toward the movement and fixed on Hank’s erection. It was only at that moment that Hank thought to let his eyes do the same, brazenly looking at Connor’s crotch and-

 _Oh._ That changes things.

Connor was very obviously hard, cock ridiculously straining against his slacks, and Hank’s eyebrows practically raised off of his head.

“Should I?” Connor asked pointedly, hand daring to skirt closer to the tent in Hank’s jeans.

“Uh,” Hank said, any and all rational thought leaving his mind the second Connor’s delicate fingertip brushed against his cock.

“I think we should leave the car, hmm?” Connor tilted his head mockingly and Hank, abandoning pride, nodded quickly and opened the car door. On the way to the door, he fumbled for his keys, only to feel Connor’s lithe hand sliding into his back pocket. He cupped Hank’s ass and Hank bit back a moan, vaguely remembering that they’re outdoors. Connor’s hand left his pocket with the keys, and Hank just followed behind as Connor patiently stuck the key in the door and turned it, even having the audacity to greet Sumo. Hank just hung his jacket on the coatrack and kicked off his shoes carelessly, grateful to watch Connor do the same.

At least they were on the same page, it seemed, because Hank had consistently been terrified he’d read the situation completely wrong, despite Connor being… Hank had to suppress a laugh. He fucking loved Connor, he could admit that, but it was fucking _funny_ to see the way his huge cock fought against the fabric of his slacks. Hank was hardly in a better state, though, and Connor seemed to remember that fact and he grabbed Hank’s hand and led them down the hallway.

“Hank, just one thing,” Connor said quietly, dropping the confident facade he’d had up.

“Anything, Connor,” Hank blurted, and it caught both himself and Connor off guard. Connor blinked and rubbed his hands together idly, collecting himself as fast as he’d been caught by surprise.

“Before we do anything, just…” Connor huffed a sigh. “I don’t want this to be a one-time thing.”

“Shit, uh- fuck, Connor, me neither,” Hank laughed, and Connor’s face lit up before returning to the calculating expression that drove Hank crazy.

“Good,” It was all the warning Hank got before Connor messily crashed his lips against Hank’s, in no way calculated, but passionate all the same. It was a kiss that said ‘I’ve been waiting to do this forever,’ and ‘I need you,’ and even as their teeth clashed once or twice, Hank couldn’t bring himself to be bothered by it in the slightest. 

Connor backed him into the wall of the hallway and Hank bit at Connor’s lips. They definitely weren’t human, but they were Connor’s, and Hank didn’t mind that he tasted slightly of plastic. In fact, he fucking _liked_ it and hoped that he would never forget Connor’s taste. Connor slotted a knee between Hank’s thighs, prodding against Hank’s erection experimentally. Hank let out an embarrassing moan against Connor’s mouth and Connor took that as an opportunity to press his tongue into Hank’s mouth. Hank hardly fought against it, just knowing the android probably got some fucking kick out of analyzing Hank’s mouth. When Hank lowered his head and broke their kiss to breathe, Connor instantly went for his neck and sucked on the skin there.

“Where the fuck did you learn that?” Hank asked, sucking in a sharp breath.

“Doesn’t matter,” Connor breathed. “Want to show everyone you're mine.”

Hank swore and his cock jumped at Connor’s words. To make matters worse- no, better, definitely better- Connor began to rut against Hank’s thigh, clearly lost in his own pleasure as he suckled at the skin on Hank’s collarbone. The android’s LED flickered blue, his thrusts growing irregular and both hands desperately sliding up Hank’s tacky shirt. Hank almost stopped him, knowing he wasn’t half the man he used to be, but with the way Connor’s hands traced lightly against his sides, he found that he didn’t care as much.

Connor had given up marking Hank, forehead against his clothed shoulder and panting. Hank definitely liked the way he could feel the scorching heat of Connor’s breath, his systems likely working their asses off trying to keep him cool.

Something Connor was scarily good at was multitasking, Hank confirmed that day. Connor was not only thrusting against Hank’s thick thigh but also gripping Hank’s sides and rubbing his knee up on Hank’s erection. Before Hank could get a damn word out, Connor growled and bit the skin on his neck, hips jerking before ultimately going still. Any friction Hank was getting halted as both of Connor’s legs met the floor.

“Did you just come?” Hank rasped. Connor smirked at him, hands slipping out from where they had been gripping Hank’s sides and instead grabbing at his hand. Hank, though confused, didn’t stop Connor as the android pressed Hank’s palm to Connor’s crotch and- oh, that definitely answered his question. Connor had thoroughly ruined his pants, though the android didn’t seem remotely upset about it, LED spinning blue and yellow as he seemed to gauge Hank’s reaction.

“I don’t know, Hank,” Connor mused, pressing his damp crotch into Hank’s palm for emphasis. “Did I?”

“Haha, very funny, Connor,” Hank said sarcastically, though he and Connor both knew how much it turned him on. About that…

“To ease any worries you might be having, androids have no refractory period. Programming such a thing would only be a hindrance, of course.” Connor the fucking mind reader informed with a grin that was downright evil.

“No fucking way,” Hank whispered, and Connor raised his eyebrows, as though Hank’s words were a challenge.

“Would you like to find out for yourself?” Connor offered, tongue darting out to lick his lips. How the absolute _fuck_ could Hank deny that offer?

“Uh- hell yeah,” Hank said, and despite his attempt to appear relatively calm, but the way both his voice cracked and his cock twitched betrayed him in his efforts. Connor broke his facade again to give him an eager nod and Hank gave a flustered smile when Connor took his hand and led him into his room. Despite living in the house, Connor never really came in his room unless it was to do laundry- even though Hank insisted he could do it himself- or to make conversation. It was different now, though, very much so. Hank was trying to keep his breathing even and Connor seemed almost unphased if not for the short, hot breaths coming from him. Connor crawled onto Hank’s bed as though he’d done it thousands of times before- Hank had a horrifying thought and _there’s no way-_

“Connor, have you ever gone into my bed when I’m not home?” Hank’s words were vague, but after Connor got a flash of embarrassment on his face, Hank knew he got the message. The embarrassment was gone as quickly as it had appeared and Connor smirked, but then put on an expression of mock innocence.

“I don’t know, Hank, have I?” Connor teased, and Hank hated that it only turned him on even more, if possible. Hank just rolled his eyes and Connor pulled him onto the bed, kissing him more sweetly this time. It wasn’t as hurried, and Hank found he liked the change of pace, despite his cock’s protests against his jeans.

“You’re so beautiful, Hank,” Connor pulled away and panted. “So beautiful for me.”

“Fuck, Connor!” Hank hissed, crashing their lips together again so he didn’t have to terms with the way hearing those words made him feel. Connor seemed to get the idea because his touch was more gentle and his hands wound in Hank’s hair gently. Hank pulled away, attempting to catch his breath and Connor took the time to push down the pants he’d ruined minutes prior. Hank assisted his efforts and soon both Connor's pants and shirt were gone, but he was startled when Connor went to unbutton his own obnoxious striped shirt.

“Please, Hank?” Connor asked quietly, hands idle at his shirt collar now. As if his soft tone wasn’t enough, he looked up at Hank with sparkling eyes, and there was absolutely no way Hank could deny him anything. He gave a short nod, and Connor mouthed ‘thank you’ before moving to unbutton Hank’s overshirt. The thin undershirt went with it, and Hank didn’t even have the opportunity to think anything too self-deprecating, because the way Connor was looking at him… Fuck.

“So beautiful,” Connor whispered, and Hank dared to believe it. “Would you still like me to prove to you that I have... impressive stamina?” Connor pointedly lifted his hips, where his cock was visible, already half-hard.

“Yeah,” Hank exhaled, hypnotized as Connor peeled off the tight briefs that he’d made a complete mess of and they joined the rest of their clothes in a haphazard pile on the floor. Connor’s cock, not even at full mast, was fucking _impressive_. Of course, he was designed to be that way, but Hank was mesmerized all the same.

“Don’t be shy, Lieutenant,” Connor drawled, winding a hand through Hank’s hair. The use of his rank was not something that Hank didn’t notice and when Connor pulled his head back slightly, Hank got the idea. He briefly flicked his eyes up at Connor, who was watching with dark eyes, his expression not too foreign. Hank did himself the favor of kicking off his socks and jeans before crawling back up to get eye-level with Connor’s semi.

Hank pressed his mouth to the tip of Connor’s cock in a feather-light kiss and Connor let out a short gasp, his cock twitching against Hank’s lips. That was enough encouragement for Hank to take Connor’s cock into his mouth, licking around the shaft. Hank was thoroughly unable to take Connor’s entire length in his mouth, now at full hardness, and though Connor's cock was constantly testing Hank’s gag reflex as it pushed past his tongue, Hank made up for it where he could. One hand was on the length of Connor’s cock that Hank couldn’t take and the other cradled his balls. Hank glanced up at Connor as he worked him, and it was a fucking sight if Hank’d ever seen one.

Connor’s hair, which he usually kept neatly combed, was mussed up and his eyes were hardly open as he watched Hank use his mouth on him, hand loosely in Hank’s hair. The android was panting even still, LED flashing red, yellow, and blue faster than Hank had ever seen it. Hank just began to feel concerned when Connor bucked his hips into Hank’s mouth. Hank gagged, pulling his mouth off of Connor’s length and sputtering.

Connor opened his mouth to speak as Hank regained his ability to suck, and so he did. Whatever Connor was going to say, Hank was content not knowing, because the groan he got was more than enough and now that he was prepared for it, he allowed the android to use his mouth as he pleased.

“Hank, you’re so wonderful,” Connor babbled, his grip tightening significantly in Hank’s hair. “It’s like your mouth was made for this. Like you were made for me. We were made for each other.”

Hank, thoroughly unable to speak with Connor’s cock stuffing his mouth to the point where his jaw ached, just hummed his agreeance enthusiastically. His hand had snaked down to his boxers where his neglected cock was happy to finally receive some attention. Connor’s breath hitched and stopped entirely, the android once again reaching climax, this time in Hank’s mouth. Hank did his damndest to swallow anything he could, very close to reaching his own climax, but then-

Then Connor’s hand snapped to catch his wrist and yank it away from where it worked his own flushed cock.

“Not yet,” Connor ordered, and Hank knew there was absolutely no way he would disobey. Hank licked his lips of any remnants of Connor’s come when the android pulled out of Hank’s mouth. Connor gestured with his finger, a clear invitation, and Hank crawled forward only to meet Connor in a quick kiss. Connor dipped his finger under Hank’s waistband and Hank followed this quickly, helping himself out of the boxers that’d been suffocating him all fucking night. It took everything Hank had in him to not go off like a shot when Connor took his index finger and pressed it against the head of his cock, swiping off the pre-come that’d begun to pool out at the slit. Hank was yet again entranced by Connor, watching the android lick the pre-come off his fingers before taking his fingers further into his mouth.

Hank just watched as Connor coated his fingers in his thick saliva, and suddenly realized where this was going. He bit his lip, doing his damndest to be patient as Connor’s slick fingers finally made their way around to press against Hank’s hole.

Hank was so desperate at that point he pushed himself further onto Connor’s fingers. It’d certainly been a damn long time since anyone’s fingers had been in him aside from his own, but it was a welcome intrusion. Connor gasped quietly as he watched Hank fuck himself on Connor’s fingers and as much as Hank loved Connor’s usual collected, unphased front, there was definitely something immensely satisfying about drawing little gasps and groans from him.

“So pretty,” Connor whispered, using a finger to tip up Hank’s jaw and meet his eyes. Hank suddenly felt more exposed this way, forced to look into Connor's stupidly pretty eyes, but he didn't turn away and continued to snap his hips back against Connor’s digits as the android slipped in a third finger. “You ready?”

“God, yeah,” Hank rasped, breaking eye contact to look down at Connor’s freckled body. Designed to be aesthetically pleasing, of course, but Hank loved him regardless. He was so much more than what he was designed and programmed to be. Hank was so caught up in his thoughts that he couldn’t stop the moan that slipped past his lips as Connor pressed the head of his cock against Hank’s entrance. Hank managed to find Connor’s hand and held it in his own as Connor pushed into him halfway. Hank was at least grateful that Connor was more much length than girth, though it was still a tight fit and he squeezed Connor’s hand to continue regardless. Connor understood the message, because he always had a way of understanding Hank’s honestly shitty methods of communicating, and began to move inside of Hank. It was entirely too much and not enough and Hank hadn’t realized how empty he was until that very moment as he was stuffed full with Connor’s cock.

“Thought you hated androids, Lieutenant,” Connor said experimentally. Hank squeezed Connor’s hand, this time in approval. “Didn’t know all it took was some cock to change your mind.”

“Who said you’ve changed my mind?” Hank challenged, not knowing how much he wanted this until this very second. “You’re gonna have to try a bit harder than that.”

Connor responded well to that, fucking into him harder and Hank almost fell into Connor entirely, though he barely managed to keep himself up as Connor thrust up with little mercy this time.

“Do you want me to prove to you that I’ve changed your mind, Lieutenant?” Connor shot back at him, snapping his hips up, and Hank was definitely not upset about the direction they were taking this. “I won’t bore you with the statistics, but…”

Connor trailed off and smirked, and before Hank could even register the movement, Connor’s free hand met his cock and stroked it skillfully. Hank, who’d remained mostly untouched, crumbled entirely before he could help it, going off like a fucking rocket and painting Connor’s hand and wrist with his come as he shuddered.

“A pity for the human refractory period, really,” Connor said. “I could fuck you like this forever, Lieutenant.”

Hank twitched with aftershocks but mainly let Connor continue to thrust into him, despite his oversensitivity.

“Connor,” Hank whined and it was all he could manage to say at that point, so he repeated it like a mantra and when he’d finally gotten a bit of his mind back, he squeezed Connor’s hand and cupped his face with the other, kissing him desperately, and he hoped it said the words he couldn’t think to say right now. Connor kissed back with enthusiasm but soon broke away and left another dreadful mark on Hank’s shoulder this time and came inside of him. Hank gave a pathetic moan of what might have been an encouragement and he rested his chin against Connor’s shoulder, still breathing heavily. Connor slipped out of him soon after and they both panted, though the oxygen was only vital for one.

“Holy shit,” Hank muttered. Connor made a noise of agreement before bothering to speak, LED a calm blue again.

“I hope you don’t think that my only feelings for you are sexual,” Connor said, his tone both hopeful and scared. There was an unspoken question along with them, and Hank rolled his eyes.

“I would sure fuckin’ hope not,” Hank chuckled before his face fell into something more serious. “I love you, Connor.”

Hank didn’t know if Connor really knew how hard it was for him to say that because it was actually _really_ fucking hard. Connor seemed to, though, smiling softly at Hank.

“I love you too, Hank,” Connor whispered, kissing the bridge of Hank’s nose. “I promise.”

Hank mirrored his smile and for the first time in his life, he found that he was grateful for a horribly timed erection.

**Author's Note:**

> kudos & comments make socks happy!


End file.
